Invader
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: A Dark Forest warrior, Pebblefang, has somehow gotten into StarClan and is now wrecking havoc among the starry cats. He has successfully turned StarClan into a place of chaos. Now Dewfall, a recently-killed tom, must kill Pebblefang again, and bring peace to his ancestors. Challenge for DimClan. Theme is StarClan. Hopefully.


**Pebblefang's POV**

Pebblefang purred as he heard his brother say the words that would grant him access to StarClan.

"I grant Pebblefang, warrior of the Place Of No Stars, former deputy of RiverClan, the brother of me, Scorchheart, access to StarClan," Scorchheart meowed formally.

Pebblefang stepped into StarClan and examined his brother. Scorchheart looked nervous.

"You look uncertain," the mottled gray tom noticed. "Let me free you of your doubts."

Pebblefang took another step forward and swiped at Scorchheart. The dark gray and dark ginger tom collapsed onto the grass, his blood staining the dirt.

As Scorchheart lay dying a second time, Pebblefang leaned in.

"Thank you for letting me into StarClan, cloud-brain," Pebblefang growled. "And next time, wherever you go, take no chances."

**Dewfall's POV**

Dewfall padded closer to StarClan, his heart pounding with excitement. He would finally see his mother, his father, his sister, his mate, his kits!

But as he drew closer, he saw no one coming out to greet him. Instead, shrieks and wails of pain and fury echoed across the stars.

Dewfall tilted his head. _What's going on? _He quickened his pace, and entered the starry realm.

What he saw stopped him cold. Shock coursed through him. The ground was stained with blood. Cats lay in the grass, brutal slashes covering them.

A small, brown tom bounded up to him. He was coated with blood and Dewfall couldn't count how many cuts and scars the former WindClan leader had.

"Onestar!" Dewfall cried over the screeches. "What's going on?"

Onestar growled. "A strong Dark Forest warrior, Pebblefang, to be exact, somehow managed to cross the border into StarClan!"

Dewfall stared at him. A wave of dread washed over him.

"Where is Pebblefang?" He yowled.

Onestar pointed back the way he had come. Then a look of horror crossed his face.

"You can't be thinking of trying to force him out!" Onestar cried. "The best fighters we have tried! Pebblefang simply tossed them aside and continued his assault!"

Dewfall shivered at that. He knew first-hand how strong Pebblefang was, but Dewfall had never seen anything like that happen.

"Dewfall!" Onestar yowled again. "You can't fight him! He's too powerful!"

Dewfall hissed at his father. "I have to try, even if I die again! I won't give up. I just won't!"

Onestar looked defeated. He sighed. "Then at least see your family before you go."

Whitetail, Heathertail, Dovesong, Moorwhisker, Smokefrost, and Snowsong appeared. _My family!_

Dovesong rushed toward him. "My love," she whispered. "I've missed you."

"Do you have to go fight Pebblefang?" Snowsong whimpered.

Dewfall nodded.

"But you'll die!" She wailed.

Dewfall padded over to her and licked her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Snowsong. Don't you worry."

"Be safe," Snowsong whispered.

He turned and gazed at his loved ones. Heathertail looked at him sadly, then nodded and angled her ears toward where Pebblefang was. She accepted his decision to fight. Dewfall looked hopefully at his mother, mate, and two other kits. They all copied Heathertail. They accepted his choice.

Dewfall spun and darted off towards the river, where Pebblefang was.

The mottled gray tom stood high and proud on a pile of dead cats. Pebblefang looked no different than he had when Dewfall had killed him, except for the fact that the tom had more scars, and he had been covered with his and Dewfall's blood.

"Pebblefang!" Dewfall yowled.

The gray cat jerked towards him. He snarled when he saw Dewfall.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing me," Pebblefang growled.

He lunged forward. Dewfall grunted as he was suddenly on the ground, one of Pebblefang's paws crushing his throat.

Dewfall gasped for breath as Pebblefang pressed harder. _If I'm going to die again, I'm taking him with me!_

Feeling a sudden surge of determination and energy, Dewfall plunged his claws into Pebblefang's belly, then sank his teeth into the gray cat's throat.

Pebblefang's grip loosened. Then he crumpled, but not before stabbing his claws deep into Dewfall's neck.

The two cats lay there on the ground, their life bleeding out of them again. Dewfall's family rushed out and crouched beside him.

"Onestar," Dewfall croaked. He wanted to say their names one last time. "Whitetail. Heathertail. Moorwhisker. Smokefrost. Snowsong."

He let out a purr, the final noise he would make. Then he slowly faded away, until there was nothing left but the blood-stained ground that had been beneath him.


End file.
